The elevator facility is installed in a building. It consists, substantially, of a car, which is connected to a counterweight or a second car via suspension means. The car is driven along substantially vertical guide rails by means of a drive, which acts selectively on the suspension means or directly on the car or the counterweight. The elevator facility is used to transport people or freight inside a building through single or numerous stories.
The elevator facility contains devices for guiding the elevator car and/or the counterweight along the guide rails. For this, numerous roller-guides are used.
A roller-guide shoe of this type is known from patent publication FR1591623. This roller-guide shoe contains a roller bearing having two lateral rollers, which can be adjusted, by means of longitudinal grooves disposed diagonally in the roller bearing, to guide rails of different thicknesses, or to different axle spacings. A third, central roller is attached to the roller bearing via a spring-loaded lever. This roller-guide shoe requires a great deal of vertical space, because the diagonal longitudinal grooves require a great deal of space. In addition, oscillations of the lateral rollers, such as those occurring with the use of ball bearings, are transferred directly to the structure of the elevator car.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,963 discloses another roller-guide shoe. With this assembly, pneumatic springs and elastomer springs are used in order to obtain a good degree of operating comfort. These guide shoes also require a lot of space.